Tres Mundos Distintos Unidos
by Melody Berlitz
Summary: La historia de una joven estudiante de segundo de eso entra por error a un vórtice temporal y acaba en el Mundo que todos conocemos El Mundo Pokemon. Y es la elegida para volver a su mundo pero un millón de problemas tendrá para salir, cuales? eso lo tendrás que ver...
1. Tres Mundos Distintos Unidos 1-3

**TEMPORADA 1**

**Capitulo 1: tres mundos distintos unidos (parte 1/3)**

Que, que es el mundo pokemon? Es un mundo lleno de criaturas magicas con poderes, Me llamo Melody Berlitz y vivo en madrid

Voy a segundo grado de la eso hoy es 10 de abril 4 dias para mi cumpleaños. Tengo 2 amigas Jessica y Sol somos muy intimas ya que compartimos muchas cosas en comun, nos gustan los videojuegos leer manga o incluso fansub.

Yo y Sol somos otakus exepto Jessica, aun que ella respeta nuestros gustos.

Mucha gente me pregunta:

-Melody tanto te gusta pokemon?

- si, me encanta su serie y manga

No faltan los tipicos niñ s que te llaman infantil o cria, pero bueno me da igual yo sigo en lo mio

Aunque en estos dias que es cuanto mas me e estado mirando mangas y viendo sus series es cuando pasaban las cosas raras

Yo y mi primo Alvaro solemos jugar mucho pero estos dias en mi casa sucedían cosas raras, os explico:

haze poco estaba en casa sola y derrepente se me cayó una figurita del pokemon legendario Darkrai mi pokemon favorito, lo raro es que estaba encima de mi mesa y no es que digamos que estaba en el bordillo al contrario estaba muy pegada a la pared, y yo no lo toqué ya que estaba haciendo deberes de mates (no aguanto los deberes del profesor Alberto nos manda un monton).

En fin pudo aber sido los golpes del vecino aunque lo dudaba, pero lo mas raro fue cuando vino mi amiga Jessica, al tocar el timbre se me cayeron todos los libros de manga que tenia y el de pokemon cayo el ultimo y raro fue que al caer se abrio la pagina por el numero 14, mi dia de mi cumpleaños! Aunque pudo aber sido casualidad, ahora lo malo es que tendre que volver a ordenarlo todo de nuevo

Por lo demas todo seguia igual, asta que el dia 14 de abril cumpli los 14 años, lo celebre con toda mi familia y amigos, al caer la noche y irse toda la gente yo me disponia ir a dormir ya que eran las 02:00 de la mañana, asta que un ruido sono como si se cayera algo, pense que fue mi madre que se le habia caydo un vaso o algo por el estilo. Me fui a dormir y al cabo de poco me quede dormida, y raro con los ronquidos de mi hermana Sara mayor que yo ya tiene sus 20 años y la tengo que aguantar cada dia, bueno no nos desviemos, a las 04:00 se volvio a escuchar un ruido, al instante me desperte y fui hacia el comedor, y entonces me quede sorprendida por que...

**Continuara**

Sara: yaaay que bien me fue, si veis alguna falta ortográfica no lo tengais en cuenta ya que escribi apoca poco para ver que la tablet no me ponga letras de maas

Queso: e de decir que esta bien, hay menos dialogos

Sara:yep decidi poner menos dialogos, pero tranquilos que dialogos pondre, solo que mis amigas me recomendaron que no haga tantos dialogos y narre mas en primera persona

Timmy: guay, bueno esperamos con ansias la proxima parte

Sara: mañana la are y por ordenador ya que hoy estaba ocupado durante mucho rato. BUENO nos vemos. A si aprobecho para decir que fue corto ya que hay 3 partes, bueno ahora si que si...

Sara, Queso, Timmy: adioooos!


	2. Capitulo 1 TMDU 23

**TEMPORADA 1**

**Capitulo 1: tres mundos distintos unidos (parte 1/3)**

Que, que es el mundo pokemon? Es un mundo lleno de criaturas magicas con poderes, Me llamo Melody Berlitz y vivo en madrid

Voy a segundo grado de la eso hoy es 10 de abril 4 dias para mi cumpleaños. Tengo 2 amigas Jessica y Sol somos muy intimas ya que compartimos muchas cosas en comun, nos gustan los videojuegos leer manga o incluso fansub.

Yo y Sol somos otakus excepto Jessica, aun que ella respeta nuestros gustos.

Mucha gente me pregunta:

-Melody tanto te gusta pokemon?

- si, me encanta su serie y manga

No faltan los típicos niños que te llaman infantil o cría, pero bueno me da igual yo sigo en lo mio

Aunque en estos días que es cuanto mas me e estado mirando mangas y viendo sus series es cuando pasaban las cosas raras

Yo y mi primo Alvaro solemos jugar mucho pero estos días en mi casa sucedían cosas raras, os explico:

hace poco estaba en casa sola y de repente se me cayó una figurita del pokemon legendario Darkrai mi pokemon favorito, lo raro es que estaba encima de mi mesa y no es que digamos que estaba en el bordillo al contrario estaba muy pegada a la pared, y yo no lo toqué ya que estaba haciendo deberes de mates (no aguanto los deberes del profesor Alberto nos manda un montón).

En fin pudo Haber sido los golpes del vecino aunque lo dudaba, pero lo mas raro fue cuando vino mi amiga Jessica, al tocar el timbre se me cayeron todos los libros de manga que tenia y el de pokemon cayo el ultimo y raro fue que al caer se abrió la pagina por el numero 14, mi dia de mi cumpleaños! Aunque pudo aber sido casualidad, ahora lo malo es que tendre que volver a ordenarlo todo de nuevo

Por lo demás todo seguía igual, asta que el dia 14 de abril cumpli los 14 años, lo celebre con toda mi familia y amigos, al caer la noche y irse toda la gente yo me disponía ir a dormir ya que eran las 02:00 de la mañana, asta que un ruido sono como si se cayera algo, pense que fue mi madre que se le habia caydo un vaso o algo por el estilo. Me fui a dormir y al cabo de poco me quede dormida, y raro con los ronquidos de mi hermana Sara mayor que yo ya tiene sus 20 años y la tengo que aguantar cada día, bueno no nos desviemos, a las 04:00 se volvio a escuchar un ruido, al instante me desperte y fui hacia el comedor, y entonces me quede sorprendida por que...

**Continuara**

Sara: yaaay que bien me fue, si veis alguna falta ortográfica no lo tengais en cuenta ya que escribi apoca poco para ver que la tablet no me ponga letras de maas

Queso: e de decir que esta bien, hay menos dialogos

Sara:yep decidi poner menos dialogos, pero tranquilos que dialogos pondre, solo que mis amigas me recomendaron que no haga tantos dialogos y narre mas en primera persona

Timmy: guay, bueno esperamos con ansias la proxima parte

Sara: mañana la are y por ordenador ya que hoy estaba ocupado durante mucho rato. BUENO nos vemos. A si aprobecho para decir que fue corto ya que hay 3 partes, bueno ahora si que si...

Sara, Queso, Timmy: adioooos!


End file.
